


addiction

by zhengting



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Read at Your Own Risk, but blood is mentioned, i put it at the end so it doesnt spoil the fic, no graphic descriptions of violence, tw in a/n so read that first if you want to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengting/pseuds/zhengting
Summary: ad·dic·tionəˈdikSH(ə)n/noun1. the fact or condition of being addicted to a particular substance, thing, or activity.





	addiction

        When Zhengting first started, he did not count on getting addicted. He thought addicts were weak, had no self control, and he believed that he

was better than that. He told himself that he’d only try it once, just for the experience, the been there done that. Just once, and never again. Except

once turned into twice, and twice turned into thrice, and thrice became a habit, an addiction. He really didn’t think it was going to happen, but he

doesn’t regret anything, much.

 

        Sometimes though, he is determined to end it once and for all. And he does succeed, always does for a while. But days pass by and his body

craves it, needs it, itches for it, and he gives in again. In the end, he always crawls back to the familiar comfort it offers, the way it calms him down

and gives him peace of mind. Which is why he always finds himself kneeling in front of his sink again, knees digging into the cold tiles of the

bathroom floor, left hand gripping onto the faucet and right hand dragging a blade across the scarred skin of his inner arm, taking away flakes of

skin and leaving behind blood red lines.  

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of self harm
> 
> a/n: idk why i keep on writing such depressing things :')


End file.
